primetimesoapoperafandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria Lane
Wisteria Lane is a street of Fairview, Eagle State. 4346 to 4348 Wisteria Lane * Mona Clarke lived at 4346 Wisteria Lane with her family until her death in December 2015. * Ida Greenberg lived at 4347 Wisteria Lane until her death during the December 2007 tornado. ** Karen McCluskey briefly lived in her friend's house when her owns was partially destroyed. ** Mitzi Kinsky bought the house in 2008. * Rose Kemper lived at 4348 Wisteria Lane until she went to retirement home in March 2014. 4349 Wisteria Lane * Newlyweds Gabrielle and Carlos Solis moved in Wisteria Lane in Summer 2003. Feeling lonely, Gaby had an affair with her teenage gardener John Rowland and accidentally became pregnant. She finally miscarried at the end of 2005. Gaby reconcilied with Carlos and they decided to adopt but the biological mother changed her mind and took her baby back before signing adoption papers. They finally took a surrogate but Carlos cheated with her, causing their divorce in September 2006. Gaby then remarried with Victor Lang, Fairview's mayor in May 2007. * Engaged to Paige Matheson, Carlos began an affair with Gaby the day of her wedding with Victor, who finally died during the December 2007 tornado. In February 2007, Gaby and Carlos remarried. * They welcomed a first daughter, Juanita, during Summer 2008, and a second one, Celia, in December 2009. 4350 Wisteria Lane * Widow Martha Huber moved in Wisteria Lane during the 1980s. * When her house was burned down in October 2004, Paige Matheson lived with Martha for some weeks. * Martha was murdered in December 2004 by her neighbor Paul Young and her sister Felicia Tilman moved into her house. In May 2006, Felicia apparently died and Paul Young was arrested for her murder and put in jail. * In March 2014, Bree Van de Kamp bought the house as a wedding gift for her son Andrew and his husband, Alex Cominis. But the marraige is short-lived and Alex left the house the following year. Andrew finally left the house in January 2017 and moved back to his mother's home. 4351 Wisteria Lane * After a suicide, a burned house and a murder in the neighborood, Edwin Mullins and his wife decided to leave the lane in May 2005. Betty Applewhite bought the house the next day without seeing it and lived here with her two sons for one year before leaving in May 2006. * In October 2007, Bob Hunter and Lee McDermott, a gay couple, bought the house. They married in May 2008 and adopted a ten-year-old girl, Jenny, in January 2015. 4352 Wisteria Lane * In March 1990, Angela, a nurse, left Utah State with her husband Todd Forrest, and Dana, the 8-months-old boy they "bought" to Deirdre Taylor, a junkie, and started a new life as Mary Alice Young, her husband Paul and their son Zach. They lived in Wisteria Lane peacefully for three years until Deirdre found them. Now sober, she wanted her son back. Mary Alice then accidentally stabbed her and Paul hid the corpse in a toybox under their pool in construction. * In October 2004, Mary Alice received a threatening letter about her secret and committed suicide. Paul found out that his neighbor Martha Huber had sent the letter and murder her. Felicia Tilman failed to make him pay for the murder but finally succeed in a way to condamned him for his own faked-murder. He was put in jail in May 2006 while his son Zach euthanized his brain-tumor-condamned rich biological grandfather and moved in his manor. * After being inoccupied for nearly a decade because of Mary Alice's suicide, the house was finally bought by Angie Bolen and her husband in September 2014. They lived here with their son until May 2015. 4353 Wisteria Lane * Susan and Karl Mayer moved in Wisteria Lane in 1992 with their two-year-old daughter Julie. They divorced in 2003 after he cheated after 15 years of marriage and she still lived here with Julie until she remarried with Mike Delfino, her neighbor, in May 2007. They welcomed a son, M.J., in April 2008, while Julie left for College. * After a car crash which has caused the death of a mother and her daughter, Susan felt guilty and separated from Mike from 2011 to 2014 when they finally reconciled but financial issues forced them to leave their house in May 2015. Released from jail after Felicia was found alive, Paul Young rent the house with his new wife, Beth, who is also Felicia's estranged daughter. After Beth committed suicide in April 2016, just as Mary Alice did, Paul finally admit Martha's murder and returned to jail the next month. * Susan and Mike returned to their family house in May 2016. In February 2017, a pregnant Julie returned to her childhood home and gave birth to a daughter in May. 4354 Wisteria Lane * Bree and Rex Van de Kamp moved in Wisteria Lane in 1994 with their two children : Andrew (6 years old) and Danielle (5 years old). * Before coming out as gay, Andrew was a rebel and drunk teenager. He made a hit and run and caused Mama Juanita Solis' death but his parents decide to keep it secret until Bree finally revealed the truth to her friend Gaby some years later. * In May 2005, after several alerts, Rex suffered a fatal heart attack after nearly 20 years of marriage. Bree remarried with Orson Hodge in September 2006. * In 2007, Danielle, now 17yo, became pregnant after a brief relationship with Austin McCann. Bree sent her to a convent and faked her own pregnancy to avoid scandal. In September 2007, Danielle gave birth to a son Benjamin, whom Bree and Orson raised as their son. But in 2011, Danielle married Leo Katz and took her son with them. Bree and Orson then moved away from each other. * During 2014, Bree had an affair with Karl Mayer and planned to divorce to marry him but Karl passed away during Christmas. She finally divorced in May 2015. Bree then rebuilt her family and welcomed her divorced grown children back in her home. She remarried with Trip Weston, her divorce lawyer, during Summer 2017. 4355 Wisteria Lane * Lynette and Tom Scavo moved in Wisteria Lane in 1997 while she was pregnant with their first-born twins Porter and Preston. In 1999, Lynette gave birth to a third son Parker and a girl Penny completed the family at the beginning of 2004. * Formerly a successful businesswoman, Lynette was unhappy in her mother role and Tom finally became a stay-at-home father while she returned to her career. They opened a restaurant, "Scavo's", in October 2006, and Lynette left her job to manage it. * In May 2015, Lynette gave birth to a fifth child, Paige, but some marital issues put the Scavos to separate. They finally reconciled before signing divorce papers. In May 2017, they became grandparents with Julie and Porter's daughter. 4356 Wisteria Lane * Lillian Simms lived in Wisteria Lane for some years when she welcomed her niece Katherine, who has left her abusive husband, and her daughter Dylan in 1995. Wayne Davis, a police officer, finally found his wife and beat her. They daughter tragically died during the argument and Katherine left Wisteria Lane soon after. * Lillian Simms moved out to a retirement home and Mike Delfino rent her house in Summer 2004. He had a long and chaotic relationship with Susan before they finally married in May 2007. * In September 2007, Katherine returned to the house with her new husband Adam Mayfair but they finally divorced the following year when he discovered that she killed her first husband. During that time, Lillian Simms left the retirement home and peacefully passed away in her house. * Katherine lived alone for some years until she began a relationship with Mike Delfino in November 2013 but he finally left her in April 2014 to reconcile with Susan. She left the house again in March 2015 before returning in May 2017. * Emma Graham, her husband and daughter then lived in the house from April 2016 to May 2017 when Katherine returned to the lane. 4358 Wisteria Lane * Karen and Gilbert Mcluskey moved in Wisteria Lane at the beginning of the 1980s. When her husband died in 2007, Karen discovered that he never changed his pension plan and that his first wife, whom he was briefly married before their thirty years ones, was the recipient of his pension plan. She kept him in her freezer for ten years and kept cashing the checks until scandal broke out during a blackout and the corpse found in 2007. * At the end of 2007, her house is partially destroyed by the tornado and she moved in her friend Ida's house during the reconstruction works. * In October 2014, Karen married Roy Bender and they lived a retirement life until her lung cancer relapsed and she passed away in May 2017. 4362 Wisteria Lane * At the end of 1997, Paige Matheson left Knots Landing and Greg Sumner, who refused to have children after nearly a decade of an on-and-off affair. She returned to New York and connected with Diana Fairgate, her step-sister, and they became close friends. She had a one-night-stand with Michael, her former lover and step-brother who finally came out as gay, before marrying Charles McLain, a doctor. They quickly had a son Travers, in September 1998, but the marriage was short-lived as she realized that she is not made to be a mother. She gave Charles the full custody of their son during the divorce. * In 2003, Paige moved in Wisteria Lane where she became a real estate agent. She became Susan's rival and unsuccesfully tried to seduce Mike Delfino before being engaged to her ex-husband Karl Mayer from October 2005 to February 2006. They broke up before marrying. * In 2007, Paige welcomed her step-nephew Austin McCann (who died the next year of drug overdose) and briefly reconnected with her son Travers before being engaged to Carlos Solis, who cheated her with his ex-wife Gaby. Paige made amend to the ladies of the lane and they became close friends. * In September 2013, she married Dave Williams and the marriage seems happy but he had an agenda : the car crash of Mike Delfino cost his wife and daughter's lifes and he's here to make him pay. When she discovered the truth, Paige confronted Dave, who codly strangled her to death in April 2014 before being put in a mental institute after trying to murder Susan and MJ. * Diana Fairgate came to Wisteria Lane for Paige's funeral and revealed to Travers that his biological father was his brother Michael. She befriended with her neighbors and learnt that her deceased son Austin fathered Benjamin Van de Kamp. She stayed for a short time at Paige's home and finally sold it. * In October 2015, Lynette's College friend Renée Perry moved in Wisteria Lane after her divorce and bought the house. She remarried with her neighbor Ben Faulkner in May 2017. Gallery MAP2.png|WISTERIA LANE MAP MAP.png|WISTERIA LANE MAP 4346 MONA.png|4346 WISTERIA LANE 4347 IDA.png|4347 WISTERIA LANE 4348.jpg|4348 WISTERIA LANE 4349 GABY.jpg|4349 WISTERIA LANE 4350 MARTHA.jpg|4350 WISTERIA LANE 4351 BETTY.png|4351 WISTERIA LANE 4352 YOUNG.png|4352 WISTERIA LANE 4353 SUSAN.jpg|4353 WISTERIA LANE 4354 BREE.jpg|4354 WISTERIA LANE 4355 LYNETTE.jpg|4355 WISTERIA LANE 4356 KATHERINE.png|4356 WISTERIA LANE 4358 KAREN.png|4358 WISTERIA LANE 4362 EDIE.png|4362 WISTERIA LANE Category:LOCATIONS Category:WISTERIA LANE RESIDENTS